Mabel x Reverse Bill (human) OTP Challenge
by Princess Saur
Summary: Canon x reverse crossover drabbles about my OTP Will be posting a real story soon but This is taking less time so I can post sooner rated T just in case.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Hey guys! So I was listening to music the other day and I thought of Mabel and Reverse!Bill out of nowhere and I though hey that sounds cute and then it slowly became my new OTP over the past few days so I'm going to do an OTP challenge with little drabbles of them~ I will specifically make sure you know if I mean canon!Bill or Reverse!Pines at any time so if I just say Bill or just say Mabel I mean canon Mabel and Reverse Bill! Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters or gravity falls I only own this Drabble! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mabel was walking with Bill through the woods.

"Mabel… I really think the twins are going to find us… I don't want them to hurt you…" He said timidly.

"Don't be silly, Billy!"

"Mabel!" He said again, sounding strained. "You don't understand…. These twins…. They're not like you and your Dipper! They're dangerous! They have magic!"

"True, but so do you, don't you?"

"I'm enslaved to them… Why do you think I'm so worried?"

"You're ALWAYS worried," she pointed out.

He sighed, it was true; he WAS always worried, but not without reason. The 'Telepathy Twins' (as they liked to be called) were horrible, dangerous people and now with this… Other Mabel… Here he was both more afraid and more at ease than usual. It was strange, she could comfort him and yet, he was afraid for her.

"Hey," Mabel said softly, stopping and turning to face him. "It's going to be okay."

She gently took his hand in hers, "I promise."


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Hey guys! So here is the second day of the challenge! Mostly unconnected from day one as these are just drabbles. Also, please keep in mind that because my laptop isn't working currently, I am writing on the notes section of my iPhone... With mild painstaking adding of bold and italics on the supposed-to-be-desktop version of the site. Anyway, this one is a lot longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Gravity Falls or these characters. I only own my drabbles.**

Mabel looked around the manor cautiously.

"Bill?" She whispered, when she didn't see anyone who resembled herself or her brother.

No reply.

Mabel crept forward, glad that she hadn't worn an electric or noisy sweater today. As she crept she heard voices. Angry voices shouting, something slapping skin, soft whimpers.

Bill's whimpers.

Mabel saw them then. Through a grand open door she could see Bill chained and cowering in a corner with red marks on his face. From the back she saw who she assumed must have been the 'other' twins. The girl had the same color hair as herself but it was carefully done in perfect spiral curls and her clothes... Dark tights and a fancy turquoise and white swimsuit-type outfit that matched the boy's suit. The boy held a cane-the cause of the marks on Bill's skin?- which he held firmly.

The girl let out a giggle "you're so silly, Cipher, thinking we wouldn't find out about you sneaking out!"

"So what were you doing out there? What reason could you possible have that's important enough to defy us?" The boy sounded like Dipper and yet... The cold confidence was so different from the nervous awkward dork-face that she knew and loved.

Bill was silent.

"Come on, don't you trust us?" the girl giggled.

Silence.

"CIPHER, YOU WILL TELL US WHERE YOU'RE SNEAKING OFF TO OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

More silence, broken by the thwacking sound of the cane hitting skin that caused Mabel to gasp.

_He's protecting me _Mabel realized, horrified. _Oh my god, he's suffering to protect me..._

The twins turned and Mabel shrank into the shadows.

"Someone is in the manor," the boy stated matter-of-factly.

"Shall I check it out and show our visitor what happens to those who cross us?" The girl giggled once more.

"We both should," he said firmly. Turning back to Bill he added "don't think we're done with you."

"You never are..." He whispered as they walked out.

Mabel held her breath as they passed and once they were definitely gone she ran to Bill.

"Ohmaigod, Bill!" Tears filled her eyes. "I... I didn't... I didn't know... I'm so sorry!"

Bill gave a weak smile, "it's not your fault, I did know. Besides... You're worth it, I just don't want you getting hurt..."

"Don't worry about me!" She wrapped her arms around him and laid her face in his shoulder. "Don't worry about me..."

"Mabel, what are you doing here?"

"You never showed up for our picnic... I wanted to see if you were okay... I guess... You weren't."

She started crying again and he wrapped his arms around her as she curled up into his lap.

"So this is where you live," she whispered.

"Yeah..."

"I have to fix this..."

"You can't fix this."

"Nothing is stronger than the power of Mabel."

He gave a half hearted laugh, "Except maybe a powerful cruel version of Mabel... Paired with an equally cruel and powerful twin..."

He rested his chin on her head and she adjusted so that she fit perfectly against his body.

"I will fix this," Mabel said stubbornly. "You will be happy. WE will be happy. Together."


End file.
